phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown
'' If you would like to comment about the Cliptastic Countdown or talk about which songs you voted for, a blog has been set up for that purpose. This page has been locked to prevent people from changing the list of songs. '' |image= |caption= The clip-show's logo |production = 211 |location= |us= October 16, 2009 http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/web/display/display_item.aspx?item=ph/htm/117696_0136.htm |xd= October 12, 2009 http://www.daemonstv.com/2009/09/04/fans-invited-to-vote-for-favorite-phineas-and-ferb-songs/ |dates= |participants= Phineas and Ferb universe: Danville Citizens. Real World: Fans voting for their favorite song. |description= Millions of fans from around the world are invited to vote for their favorite musical numbers from television's #1 animated series for Kids age 6-14 and Boys 6-11, Disney's "Phineas and Ferb," and the results will be showcased in a new viewer-generated extravaganza, "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown." The episode will air MONDAY, October 12 (8:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney XD with a encore Friday, October 16 (9:00 p.m., ET/PT) on Disney Channel. Global voting begins today at DisneyXD.com and DisneyChannel.com. }}" " is a clip show from Phineas and Ferb. It features Major Monogram and Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Dan and Swampy) hosting a Top 10 musical countdown from the show, voted by users on DisneyChannel.com and DisneyXD.com, which started on September 1. http://www.multichannel.com/article/316427-Disney_Preps_Phineas_And_Ferb_Fall_Event.php Songs Votable Songs *Gitchee, Gitchee, Goo *Busted *Little Brothers *Backyard Beach *Ain't Got Rhythm *Truck Drivin' Girl *I Love You Mom *He's a Bully *My Nemesis *My Undead Mummy *When We Didn't Get Along *Do Nothing Day *Squirrels in My Pants *Queen of Mars *My Goody-Two-Shoes Brother *E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S *Phinedroids and Ferbots *Chains On Me *Ready for the Bettys *Perry The Platypus Results # Gitchee Gitchee Goo (extended version) # Backyard Beach # Busted (extended version) # Little Brothers # Squirrels in My Pants (extended version) # E.V.I.L.B.O.Y.S # I Love You Mom # Ain't Got Rhythm # Queen of Mars # Ready For The Bettys *Also performed My Name is Doof and a bit of Perry the Platypus Theme. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line none Ferb's Line Whatcha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry enters the stage through a screen. Perry later bursts through a wall segment. Memorable Quotes Background Information *All of the songs choices are on the Phineas and Ferb Soundtrack, and as such also premiered on the 2009 Radio Disney premiere almost a month prior. *The logo being used is a modified version of the logo used for the Spot the Diff and Phineas and Ferb's Memorial Day Marathon. *The week leading up to the premiere has been titled "Phineas and Ferb's Musical Cliptastic Countdown Week". The episodes broadcast during this time will be the ones featuring the songs being voted on. *The introduction reveals Major Monogram's first name: Francis. *Candace appeares in the videos of all the top 10 songs except for I Ain't Got Rhythm. Her voice appears in eight of the ten; all except I Ain't Got Rhythm and Little Brothers. *Isabella's outfit keeps switching from her normal outfit to her Fireside Girls uniform during the Gitchee Gitchee Goo extended video. This is probably due to the fact that parts of the old video for the song was re-used in this extended version. Also, the background changes from "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones Reunion Concert" to "PFT". *When Doofenshmirtz holds up his hand to indicate the "final four", his hand is initially up with all of his fingers but his thumb. When he looks at his hand, he realizes that he's only holding up three fingers, so he adds his thumb. This is lampshading the fact that characters in this show only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand. *Perry isn't in any of the clips (not including Gitchee Gitchee Goo) *This is the longest Monogram and Doofenshmirtz have been on screen. * For the Disney Channel US premiere, subtitles were shown so that the audience could sing along. This was also done during the voting period, with each song choice being shown as a separate commercial. For the Disney XD US premiere, no subtitles were displayed. A later rebroadcast on Disney Channel US did not include subtitles. *It is likely that the creators knew that Gitchee Gitchee Goo would win (or were expecting it would), since its position as the winning song is semi-crucial to the episode's plot. It is also possible that the writers were planning for or expecting Truck Drivin' Girl and/or the Perry the Platypus Theme to be in the top 10, since these songs were remotely referenced by the characters. It should be noted, however, that outside of Monogram singing along with Gitchi Gitchi Goo, none of the songs are referenced directly during the non-clip scenes. This was most likley the result of the creators animating these sequences first then spciling the music videos in later, and for the dubbing in forgien countries to be compatible with any outcome. *'Goof': For the premiere with subtitles, the song that won eighth place, Ain't Got Rhythm, has a spelling mistake: The first "you're" in Phineas's subtitle "You're kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" is misspelt as "your", making it "Your kidding me, right? You're—you're kidding me!" *'Goof:' In Gitchee Gitchee Goo, after Dr. Doofenshmirtz says " "No! Not the number 1 voted Phineas and Ferb song! New extended version, never before seen... NOT THAT!", The Ferbetts are in this order: (from left to right) Adyson, Gretchen, Milly, Isabella. However, after that, they are in reversed order. *When Francis said that the top songs from Season 1 was chosen by the viewers, only 8 were from Season 1. The other 2 (which was Queen of Mars and Little Brothers) was from Season 2. Continuity * This is the second instance of Major Monogram and Dr. Doofenshmirtz working together in some fashion. The first was during the 2009 Radio Disney premiere to promote the release of the Soundtrack. * Doofenshmirtz says "I don't have to! I've got a monster truck!" when making no sense like Buck Buckerson from "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World". *Irving makes a brief cameo in the in-between segments. *Doofenshmirtz tells Monogram that he can't pull off the street lingo, a running gag in "At the Car Wash". Allusions * The introduction at the start of the show is similar to variety shows in the 70's and 80's. * Agent M on a typewriter refers to a famous expression, "A thousand monkeys typing on a thousand typewriters will eventually create Shakespeare." * "Say goodnight, Doofenshmirtz" is a tribute to George Burns and Gracie Allie's classic sign-off. * Times Square: The background in the beginning resembles Times Square in New York City. Cast *Phineas as Vincent Martella *Ferb as Thomas Sangster *Candace as Ashley Tisdale *Perry the Platypus as Dee Bradley Baker *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Isabella as Alyson Stoner *Buford as Bobby Gaylor *Milly as Isabella Murad *Adyson Sweetwater as Madison Pettis *Gretchen as Ariel Winter *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Irving as Jack McBrayer External links * Disney Channel US - Cliptastic Countdown site * DisneyXD - Cliptastic Countdown site As of November 15, 2009, the Disney Channel US countdown site has been forwarded into the main Phineas and Ferb site, but the Disney XD countdown site is still active. Category:Episodes Category:Major Monogram Category:Dr. Doofenshmirtz Category:Season 2 episodes